my ex girlfriend save me
by kenichi aoi
Summary: ketika naruto sedang terbaring lemah di ranjang rumah sakit ,hinata memutuskan untuk bersanding dengan kiba yang sudah menyanginya sejak di akademi.
1. Chapter 1

Fan fiction-NaruHina

Genere:romance

Author:kenichi aoi

Rating : T

.

.

.

My ex girlfriend save me :)

Chapter 1

.

.

.

Langit begitu cerah, tetapi bagi wanita yang memiliki rambut panjang berwarna violet ini hari ini hari yang sangat sunyi,kelam dan sepi. Di sepanjang perjalanan menuju toko bunga yamanaka ia melamun memikirkan pahlawan yang telah menyelamatkan kampung desa konoha. Tiba-tiba ia menabrak orang yang berjalan dihadapannya.

BRUKK !

"Go-Gomenesai" seraya menundukan kepalanya. "Go-gomenesai, aku tidak sengaja,tadi aku melamun go-gomen..."lanjutnya.

"Ah hinata tidak apa-apa kok aku malah senang ditabrak sama kamu,hehe" kata pria yang memiliki tato khas di pipinya dan membawa seekor anjing yang super besar."kamu tidak terluka kan hime?"lanjutnya.

Mata hinata langsung membulat ketika dia dipanggil "HIME" oleh pria tersebut. "a-aku ti-tidak apa-apa kiba-kun. Trimakasih," tapi ketika hendak berjalan kakinya terasa kaku tak bisa digerakan,mungkin karena dia tadi sempat terkilir. "au, ada apa dengan kakiku" gumamnya dalam hati. "hey kau tak apa hinata-chan ? Kenapa dengan kakimu? Sepertinya kamu terkilir,naiklah ke punggung akamaru biar ia mengantarkanmu ke tempat yang kamu tuju!" kiba menawarkan tumpangan kepada hinata, dan hinata tidak punya pilihan lain.

.

.

.

"kau hendak kemana hime?" mata hinata membulat kembali ketika kiba menyebutnya hime. Ia ingin sekali menanyakan mengapa ia dipanggil hime,tapi ia takut menyakiti hati kiba. "a-aku ingin ke toko ino membeli bunga. Kiba-kun mau mengantarkan ku tidak?"

Kiba pun mengangguk tanda setuju. Sesampainya di toko yamanaka hinata langsung turun dengan dibantu kiba. "selamat datang,wah kalian cocok sekali ! Mau membeli bunga untuk pertunangan ?" mata hinata membulat,wajahnya berubah menjadi merah merona. "ah ti-tidak kok,mana mungkin aku tunangan dengan hinata. Dia sudah mempunyai yang lain,hehe" seru kiba sambil mengaruk kepala belakangnya yang tidak gatal. Ino tahu bahwa kiba menyukai gadis yang sekarang bersamanya,tapi ino tidak mau membahasnya. "kamu ingin bunga apa hinata?" sambil mendekati hinata yang dibopong oleh kiba. Hinata pun menunjuk bunga edelweiss yang berwarna putih cantik itu. Kiba tahu pasti bunga itu untuk naruto yang sekarang kini sedang berbaring di rumah sakit akibat tragedi pain.

.

.

.

"wah tepat sekali kamu memilih bunga ini, oh ia bagaimana dengan keadaan naruto? Apa ia sudah sadar?" sambil memberi bunga kepada hinata. Mata hinata langsung sayu ketika mendengar kata naruto. Secara tidak sadar ia meneteskan air mata dan kiba langsung mengusapnya "go-gomen hinata aku tidak bermaksud membuatmu menangis." kata ino seraya memberikan sebuket bunga. "ah tidak apa ino," sambil mengabil buket bunga.

.

.

.

Flashback on :

Melihat hinata menangis kiba dengan sigap memberikan sapu tangan kesayangannya "ini..." hinata melihat ekspresi dingin kiba ,tidak seperti pada saat mereka tabrakan. "arigatou kiba-kun." sambil mengembalikan sapu tangannya "hinata apa kamu masih menyayangi naruto ?" seketika mata hinata terbelakak Ia ingin mengatakan sejujurnya tapi ia sangat takut untuk mengungkapkannya. "kiba-kun sebenarnya..." "sudahlah hime,tidak usah dijawab. Aku sudah tahu kok" selanya memotong penjelasan hinata.

Flashback off

.

.

.

Setelah sampai di depan rumah sakit hinata langsung turun dari punggung akamaru dan...

BRUUUKKK !

"hime kamu tidak apa-apa ? Eh maksudku hinata ," hinata kaget dan mencoba berdiri tapi kakinya masih tidak kuat "a-aku tidak apa-apa kiba-kun, auu" sambil memegangi pergelangan kakinya.

"sudah biar akamaru mengantarkanmu ke ruang naruto dirawat." hinata merasa bersalah karena ia melihat wajah kiba yang menunjukan ekspresi cemburu . "Go-gomen kiba-kun aku jadi merepotkanmu. tapi anjing kan tidak boleh masuk?" kiba hanya tersenyum, "kalo anjingnya aku,pasti boleh dong. Hehe" sambil memegang akamaru. "arigatou kiba-kun,aku senang memiliki sahabat sepertimu," kiba hanya bisa tersenyum dan mengelus rambut hinata yang lembut dan wangi seperti bunga lavender.

.

.

.

Apa yang akan terjadi di ruangan naruto ? Kita lanjutkan nanti. Ane butuh inspirasi nih jadi tolong tinggalkan REVIEW ya :)

.

.

.

Arigatou gonzaimasu :)


	2. serious conditionChapter 2

"serious condition"

Chapter 2 "my ex girlfriend save me"

.

.

.

Trimakasih sudah membaca cerita sebelumnya. Oke langsung saja ya.

.

.

.

Setibanya di ruangan ICU nampak sosok pria terkulai lemas di dalam sana. Dengan alat bantu untuk menunjang kelangsungan hidupnya,karena hanya itu yang bisa membuatnya bertahan. Tiba-tiba air mata turun dari pelipis hinata yang saat itu melihat sosok pria yang terkolek lemas. Kiba tahu perasaan hinata saat itu, semenjak naruto dirawat hampir 3hari dan belum siuman juga hinata merasa bersalah telah membuat naruto seperti ini."sudahlah hinata,ini bukan salahmu kok. Pada saat itu naruto emosi dan tidak bisa mengendalikan kekuatan kyubii." sambil menghentikan tangan hinata yang selalu memukul-mukul pahanya yang mulus itu. "tapi kiba-kun, itu salahku aku bodoh kenapa aku datang ke tempat naruto dan sok jadi penyelamat." "apa yang harus aku lakukan kiba-kun? Aku bingung" lanjutnya sambil menyandar di pundak kiba. Entah kenapa kiba merasa nyaman dengan posisi hinata "tuhan biarkan kali ini aku merasakan sentuhan dari orang yang aku sayang," ia berdoa dengan tulus.

.

.

.

Dari ruang rawat naruto datang seorang wanita yang selama ini disayang naruto. "tsunade-sama bagaimana keadaab naruto?" wanita itu hanya menggeleng untuk menjawab wanita pemilik mata indigo itu. "sudahlah hinata aku yakin naruto kuat,dia pasti bisa menghadapi semua ini. Percaya padaku." kata kiba, ia ingin sekali menghibur hinata tapi sepertinya hanya sia-sia . Yang bisa buat tersenyum hanya naruto seorang ,ya naruto orang yang selama ini ia sayang. Tapi kiba bisa saja mengikhlaskan himenya itu tapi harus membutuhkan waktu yang cukup lama.

.

.

.

Flashback on :

"tsunade-sama,bagaimana keadaan naruto?" tanya hinata kepada seorang yang sudah dianggap naruto sebagai neneknya. "Hinata,aku harap kamu menerima kenyataan ini. Peluang bertahan naruto sangat sedikit." sambil membelai rambut lembut hinata. "apa tsunade-sama tidak bisa menolongnya? Bukankah kau orang yang sangat ahli dalam bidang pengobatan?" tiba-tiba hinata menangis histeris mendengar pernyataan tsunade yang membuatnya lemas seketika. "Hinata ninja sehebat aku belum tentu bisa menyembuhkan naruto karena perubahan kyubi mencapai ekor 9. Sabarlah hinata aku yakin naruto bisa menghadapi ini semua." hinata pun langsung duduk dan menyandar di bahu kiba.

Flashback off

.

.

.

Melihat hinata menangis membuat kiba merasa sedih -"apa kamu tahu hinata ? Aku lebih sedih melihatmu seperti ini dibandingkan aku tidak dapat memilikimu." ingin rasanya kiba mengungkapkan hal itu ke hinata,tapi apa daya lidahnya sangat kelu untuk mengucapkan "bahwa aku mencintaimu." tidak disadari wanita yang kini bersender di bahunya telah terdidur dengan sisa air mata yang tadi menetes di pelupuk matanya. Dan kiba membawa hinata ke ruangan tsunade.

.

.

.

"kamu sudah bangun hinata-chan? Apa kamu baik-baik saja?" kiba hanya melihat anggukan dari wanita pemilik mata indigo itu. "ki-kiba-kun gomen,aku merepotkanmu," "hm tak apa hime aku senang Sekali bisa membantumu." sambil meletakan tangannya di wajah putih hinata. "ayo ku antar pulang," hinata hanya diam "aku takut merepotkanmu, aku diam disini saja sampai kakiku membaik." sambung hinata.

"oh tenang saja, tadi aku sudah meminta tsunade-sama menyembuhkanmu." hinata hanya tersenyum dan langsung memeluk kiba dan membisikkan sesuatu "arigatou, kiba-kun aku senang bisa mengenal kamu kiba-kun." dan hinata mengecup pipi kiba,yang membuat kiba senang dan menaruh harap pada hinata.

.

.

.

"apa aku harus mengungkapkan semuanya ke hinata? TIDAK! berfikir apa aku ini. Dia milik naruto," tanpa disadari hinata memperhatikan kiba "Kiba-kun kenapa melamun?" seraya melambaikan tangannya di depan wajah kiba. "Ah tak apa hinata," sambil menjukkan nyengir khasnya.

.

.

.

"hinata-chan arigatou yang tadi." sambil menaiki akamaru, "dou ithamashite kiba-kun aku juga berterimakasih kamu telah membantuku." mata kiba terbelakak ketika hinata menciumnya lagi. "sampai jumpa,kiba-kun hati-hati ya." kiba hanya tersenyum dan mengangguk dan membisikan sesuatu "ku tunggu kau besok di taman sakura dekat akademik." setelah membisikkan kiba mencium keningnya dan hinata hanya mengangguk dan setuju.

.

.

.

Pagi yang cerah dan kicauan burung yang menemani perjalanan wanita pemilik mata indigo itu seperti alunan lantunan melodi dipendengarannya. Langkahnya makin dipercepat karena dia sudah telat dengan janjinya akan bertemu dengan pria berambut coklat itu. "go-gomen kiba-kun aku telat," sambil mengontrol nafasnya hinata terlihat terkejut karena tampilan kiba yang berbeda. Biasanya ia memakai kaus polos dan jaket kesayangannya kini ia memakai baju berlambangkan klannya dan memakai jacket mirip seperti jas. "kiba-kun akamaru mana?" sambil mencari dimana akamaru, "oh akamaru sedang kurang sehat dia sedang dirawat dengan kakak ku. Ayo hinata kita pergi ke festifal musim semi." hinata hanya mengangguk tanda setuju.

.

.

.

Waktu menunjukan pukul 5 sore dan awan pun sudah mulai mendung. "kiba-kun ayo kita pulang,nampaknya akan turun hujan." kiba mengangguk dan mengajak pulang hinata. Dari tempat festival itu memang cukup jauh ,untuk mencapai ke rumah hinata harus menempuh kurang lebih 2 jam dari tempat itu. Hujan pun turun dengan lebat dan mereka tidak membawa payung dan hanya memakai daun talas yang cukup besar,tapi itu tidak berpengaruh dengan cuaca yang saat ini sedang turun hujan. Kiba tahu bahwa hinata tidak tahan akan cuaca dingin,setelah melihat kearah hinata sekarang kondisinya sudah mulai kedinginan bibir yang tadinya berwarna merah berubah menjadi pucat,tubuhnya menggigil padahal ia memakai jaket. "hinata kamu tidak apa-apa ? Ini pakai jaketku." sambil memakaikan jaketnya tapi tiba-tiba mata hinata terasa berkunang-kunang dan akhirnya

BRUKKKK!

dengan segera kiba membawa hinata ke rumah sakit dimana naruto dirawat, berhubung rumah sakit dan tempat hinata pinsan tidak jauh lagi kiba segera membawanya.

.

.

.

Dari ruang rawat hinata, ia mendengar percakapan antara kiba dan Tsunade. Dan Hinata sangat terkejut dan jatuh pinsan lagi.

.

.

.

Apa yang di dengar Hinata hingga dia pinsan untuk kedua kalinya? Dan apa yang terjadi pada naruto? Tunggu di chapter selanjutnya ya :)

.

.

.

Gomen kalo saya typo maklum amatiran jangan lupa REVIEW ya :) koment kalian akan sangat diperlukan :)

Arigatou :)


	3. choose one ch 3

"choose one"

Chapter 3 My ex girlfriend save me

.

.

.

Arigatou Gonzaimasu sudah membaca chapter sebelumnya. Tapi sebelum memulai ceritanya saya sangat berterima kasih untuk **LalaNur Aprilia** yang sudah mampir di fanfic saya yang sepi kaya kuburan,untuk balasan reviewnya disini aja ya "emm,untk naruhina nanti chapter selanjutnya. Pokoke wait aja ya pasti diposting lg kok :)" dan trimakasih untuk **SitiNazuratul **yang udh nge-favorit story saya. Dan trimakash kepada semua yang membaca chapter sebelumnya. Oke langsung saja.

.

.

.

Setelah sadar,pemilik mata indigo itu bingung dimana ia sekarang. Ia turun dari ranjangnya yang empuk itu dan keluar untuk mencari pria berambut coklat yang memiliki tato khas di kedua pipinya. Setelah menelusuri lorong panjang di rumah sakit itu ,nampak seorang pria berambut coklat sedang mengobrol dengan wanita yang dikuncir dua itu. Ia mendekat dan ia mendengar perbincangan mereka, "bagaimana keadaan hinata?" "dan bagaimana dengan naruto?" mendengar nama naruto hinata membuka rambutnya yang menutupi telinganya. "hinata baik-baik saja alerginya ia kambuh,tapi kalau naruto..." mata hinata langsung membulat ketika melihat wanita pemilik nama tsunade itu menggelengkan kepalanya. "dan 1 minggu lagi,saya akan panggil khusina dan minato untuk menanda tangani surat perjanjian." sambil memberikan selembar photocopy yang berisikan perjanjian, bahwa jika 1 minggu naruto belum sadarkan diri juga ,alat bantu yang dipasangkannya akan segera dilepas. Mendengar hal itu hinata jatuh pinsan lagi dan kali ini ia shock berat mendengar isi surat perjanjian tsunade, yang dibacakan oleh kiba.

.

.

.

"kasihan sekali nasib naruto, aku merasa bersalah. Andai saja aku ada disana saat naruto berubah menjadi kyubi." kata pria yang baru Saja keluar dari ruang ICU naruto. "ketua yamato, sejak kapan anda disini? Oh ia aku mohon permisi,aku ingin melihat kondisi hinata sebentar." sambil berjalan kearah pintu rawat hinata yang tidak terlalu jauh dari ruang ICU naruto. Tiba-tiba pria pemilik rambut coklat itu berlari kearah hinata.

.

.

.

"hinata? Bangun hinata! Jangan seperti ini hinata. Ayo bangun !"

Mata indigo itu perlahan membuka dan meneteskan air mata. "tsunade-sama aku mohon jangan melepas alat yang terpasang di tubuh naruto aku mohon." melihat hinata yang bersujud di hadapannya tsunade merasa iba, "hinata,aku tahu bagaimana perasaan kamu. Tapi percuma saja , itu hanya membuat naruto tersiksa dengan obat-obatan yang terus masuk kedalam tubuhnya. Aku juga tidak ingin melihatnya begini." sambil memeluk tubuh hinata yang saat itu sudah lemah sekali. "kiba bawa hinata pulang,dia sudah ku izinkan pulang. Kondisinya sudah membaik." sambil mendusukan tubuh hinata. "osh! Hinata ayo kita pulang!" hinata mengangguk tanda setuju.

.

.

Setiap malam hinata menangis,mengingat kata-kata tsunade kepadanya. "nee-san ayo makan malam dulu,hiasi-sama sudah menunggu." seru hanabi adiknya yang hanya berbeda 1 tahun dengannya. "tolong bilang ke hiasi-sama aku tafi sudah makan bersama kiba." saambil menyelimuti seluruh tubuhnya. "nee-san kenapa padahal aku loh yang masak ,aku memasak makanan kesukaan nee-san yaitu ramen dan shukiyaki. Ayo nee-san!"mendengar kata ramen ia teringat kembali kepada sesosok seorang pria yang kini Sedang berbaring di ranjang rumah sakit milik gondaime yang sekaligus merawat naruto. "aku tidak mau." sambil menyalakan tv dengan sangat kencang,"biklah aku tidak akan memaksa nee-san."

.

.

.

Pagi pun menyapa wanita pemilik mata indigo itu. "sekarang sudah 4hari sejak naruto terbaring. Sisa tinggal 3 hari lagi. Bagaimana keadaan naruto saat ini ?" ia mengumam dalam hatinya. Ia melihat ke arah jendelanya dan melihat pria dengan anjing besarnya "selamat pagi hime , aku membawa sesuatu untukmu. Turunlah." hinata penasaran dengan apa yang dibawa kiba ia pun turun dan menghampiri kiba.

.

.

.

Flaahback on:

Semalam ia mendapat pesan dari kiba.

From: kiba-kun

Hime aku ingin kamu tahu sesuatu tentang hatiku. Aku menyukaimu,aku menyayangimu,aku mencintaimu. Tapi aku sadar hatimu hanya untuk naruto,ya untuk naruto. Apa aku masih bisa menempati hatimu yang masih ada celah sedikit? Aku ingin bersamamu selamaya sampai akhir nanti. Apa aku masih memiliki kesempatan dihatimu? Hah sepertinya tidak karena aku sudah tahu seluruh hatimu hanya untuk naruto. Tapi besok aku akan berbicara sesuatu denganmu. Lega rasanya aku sudah mengungkapkan semua perasaanku ini. Trimakasih hime maaf sudah menggangumu . Selamat malam himeku tersayang :*"

Flashback off.

.

.

.

Pemilik mata indigo itu menghampiri pria berambut coklat yang sudah menunggu hinata cukup lama. "Gomen kiba-kun sudah menunggu lama. Ada apa kiba-kun" hinata melihat kiba hendak mengeluarkan sesuatu dari dalam kantungnya dan dia mengeluarkan Sebuah kotak berwarna merah hati dan membukanya di depan mata indigo hinata "hinata will you be mine, and will you marry me? I really love you ." hinata sangat kaget mendengar pernyataan kiba. "sudah hinata,terima saja lamaran pria itu aku menyetujuinya." hinata mencari asal suara itu dan ternyata itu suara dari ayahnya, "ayahh,tapi..." sambil mengeluarkan serpihan mutiara yang terjatuh dari matanya. "ayah tau kamu mencintai naruto,tapi cobalah membuka hatimu untuk yang lain. Anak lelaki itu akan bertahan 3 hari lagi." mendengar kalimat hiasi-sama pria itu angkat bicara "sudahlah hiasi-sama jangan memaksakan hinata,aku yang bodoh,aku yang tidak tahu bagaimana perasaan wanita. Hinata jangan dipikirkan ya,anggap saja ini tidak pernah terjadi. Aku pulang dulu, sayonara hiasi-sama hinata-chan."

.

.

.

Setelah ia memikirkan kata-kata hiasi-sama ia pun mengejar pria yang sudah cukup jauh dari kediamannya "kibaaaaaa-kunnnnnnnn,tunggu aku!aku ingin berbicara denganmu!" pria yang menunggangi anjingnya itu pun segera berhenti "bicara apa hinata? Apa kamu belum cukup puas sudah menyakiti hatiku ?" belum sempat berbicara kiba meninggalkan hinata "tunggu kiba! Aku akan menerimamu , yes i will." kiba pun kaget dan kembali menghampiri hinata "apa ? Kamu belum puas juga kamu hanya bercanda kan ?" "jangan membohongiku!" sambil memegang kotak cincin yang akan diberikannya itu. "sungguh aku serius aku tidak bercanda." kiba pun sangat senng mendengarnya dan ia menentukan tanggal pernikahannya "hime 2 hari lagi kita akan menikah ,aku akan mempersiapkan semuanya." "trimakasih hime ," sambil mengecup kening hinata yang masih dibasahi oleh peluhnya itu.

.

.

.

Hari ini hari pernikahannya, ia memakai gaun putih cantik yang sudah disiapkan oleh kiba, sesampainya di altar peenikahan, kiba sangat takjub dengan kecantikan hinata ,"kau cantik dan memesona hime ," kali ini kiba berhasil membuat hinata blushing.

.

.

.

Para tamu sudah memenuhi tempat mereka akan mengucapkan janji. "kiba,apakah kamu siap mendampingi hinata dalam keadaan apapun?" "ya aku siap!" sambil melihat mata hinata yang berkaca-kaca "hinata apa kamu siap mendampingi suami dalam keadaan apapun juga ?" "ya aku..." tanpa disadari sesosok pria datang dan berkata "hentikannn !"

.

.

.

Siapakah pria itu? Apa dia ada hubingannya dibalik semua ini ? Tunggu di chapter selanjutnya yaa.

.

.

.

Akhirnya atas izin Tuhan YME chapter ke 3 ini sudah selesai. Keep reading ya. Dan tunggu chapter lainnya :)

.

.

.

Arigatou


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4: my life just for you

.

.

.

Sebelumnya saya berterima kasih kepada semuanya yang sudah membaca fanfic saya. Saya mohon maaf kepada pembaca jika ada kesalahan terutama typo. Karena saya br pertama kali nge-post di sini.

.

.

.

Dan saya berterimakasih sekali kepada -"Kana yang sudah memberi komentar yang sangat membuat saya dapat memperbaiki tulisan saya arigatou:) dan untuk SitiNazuratul gomen yaa,tadinya juga saya pingin ngebuat pairing NaruHina tapi kemarin saya mendapat review dari pendapat author lain katanya it pairing kiba hina . Emm padahal maksud saya chapter selanjutnya adalah pairing NaruHina. Tapi gapapalah itung-itung masukan buat saya XD"-

.

.

.

Sebelumnya :

Para tamu sudah memenuhi tempat mereka

akan mengucapkan janji. "kiba,apakah kamu

siap mendampingi hinata dalam keadaan

apapun?" "ya aku siap!" sambil melihat mata

hinata yang berkaca-kaca "hinata apa kamu

siap mendampingi suami dalam keadaan

apapun juga ?" "ya aku..." tanpa disadari

sesosok pria datang dan berkata

"hentikannn !"

.

.

.

Semua mata tertuju kearah pintu depan yang mengarah pada taman yang indah. Pria dengan tato khas dipipinya itu mengeluh di dalam hati kecilnya"huh.. Siapa lagi yang mengganggu acara pernikahanku." mata pria itu pun menoleh kearah pintu dan ketika melihat sesosok pria yang datang dengan muka pucat,dan masih menggunakan pakaian rumah sakit yang terkenal di konoha itu. "Naruto ! Kenapa kamu kemari? Keadaan kamu belum pulih." kata wanita yangmenjadi pendamping mempelai wanita,ia segera menghampiri pria berambut kuning itu. "Sakura,kau disini rupanya." dengan nada lirih ia menyapa wanita yang dulu adalah wanita yang ia cintai. "baka kau Dobe,keadaanmu belum pulih. Kenapa kau kemari? Sakura biar aku yang membawa Naruto." sapa pria pemilik mata onyx itu. "hai Teme,lama tak jumpa. Bagaimana ke..." belum sempat melanjutkan kalimat pemilik nama klan Uzumaki itu tidak sadarkan diri. "hei Dobe bangun,hei kalian kenapa diam saja. Bantu Naruto ! Sakura panggil Tsunade-sama kemari !" Setelah ambulance dengan sigap pemilik mata onyx itu membawa Naruto ke dalam mobil ambulance. "hey, Hinata ayo kita pergi kerumah sakit !" Kiba menoleh kepada Hinata yang sedari tadi menunduk dengan memegang sebuket bunga. Kiba melihat Hinata yang sedang menangis "Go-gomen kiba-kun ay-ayo kita ke rumah sakit."

.

.

.

"Naruto itu hebat ya Hinata, ia bisa sadar dari tidur panjangnya." pemilik nama klan Hyuga itu hanya diam ,"hey,Hinata kau cantik sekali." wanita penggila judi itu menyapa Hinata yang sedang menangis. "Tsunade-sama,bagaimana keadaan Naruto?" kata wanita pemilik nama lengkap Haruno Sakura itu. "oh Dobe tidak apa-apa Sakura-chan, ia hanya belum sembuh total. Emang dasar Naruto itu keras kepala." sahut pemilik mata onyx yang berasal dari klan Uchiha. "Syukurlah, apa boleh kami menjenguk Naruto?" Hinata pun angkat bicara. "untuk sementara waktu,Naruto harus beristirahat dulu. Mungkin nanti malam kalian boleh melihatnya." kata wanita pemilik gelar gondaime itu. "Baiklah" "oh ia Hinata,kenapa Naruto bisa mengetahui,hari ini kamu menikah?" mata Hinata pun membulat mendengar pertanyaan Sakura. "Ke-kemarin ,tepat sebelum aku melangsungkan pernikahan aku menyempatkan diri untuk datang menemui Gondaime,untuk memberikan surat undangan. Dan kebetulan gondaime ada di ruang rawat inap Naruto. Mungkin ia mendengar percakapan kami dalam tidurnya,sebelum pulang aku membisikan kata maaf karena aku tidak bisa menepati janjiku." tanpa disadari air mata Hinata terjatuh,setelah terbendung lama. "sudahlah Hinata ini bukan salahmu,mungkin ini sudah ditakdirkan Tuhan. Dan berkat doamu Naruto bisa sadar dari komanya." mendengar kata-kata sakura Hinata pun tersenyum dan memeluk Sakura. "Arigatou,Sakura."

.

.

.

Langit sudah tidak menampakkan lagi sang surya. Hinata yang masih menggunakan pakaian pengantinnya masih setia duduk di depan ruang rawat Naruto,ditemani oleh Kiba,Sasuke,dan Sakura. "Hinata,kau Hyuga Hinata?" Hinata pun mengangguk, "kau dipanggil oleh tuan Uzumaki." Hinata pun bersiap untuk memasuki ruang rawat Naruto. "Apa aku boleh ikut Hinata?" Hinata pun mengangguk tanda setuju. "Sasuke,Sakura ayo ikut masuk." bujuk Hinata,sembari menarik tangan Sakura. "aku nanti saja,kau duluan saja." Hinata pun masuk ke dalam ruang rawat Naruto. Dan untuk pertama kalinya Naruto meneteskan air mata.

.

.

.

"Hinata-chan,selamat atas pernikahan kalian. Aku ikut senang," pria berambut kuning itu menutupi kesedihannya dengan senyum khasnya,dan dengan alat bantu pernafasannya yang terpasang di hidungnya. "Go-gomen Naruto-kun,aku.." belum sempat melanjutkan kalimatnya Naruto pun menyelanya, "apa kau lupa Hime, apa kau lupa? Pada saat tragedi pain itu kamu mengatakan sesuatu kepadaku? Aku harap aku akan bisa mendengarnya sekali lagi setelah aku terbangun dari komaku. Tapi aku malah mendapatkan sebuah kertas undangan tentang pernikahan kalian. Aku fikir kamu benar-benar mencintaiku,tapi kenapa kau malah berpaling dariku. Aku tahu setiap hari kau datang keruangan ini untuk memberi bunga yang cantik itu. Itu yang membuatku terus semangat untuk bertahan,karena nanti setelah aku sehat aku akan datang kerumahmu,untuk melamarmu. Tapi semuanya sirna,hilang,hancur. Tapi aku harap kamu bisa bahagia dengan Kiba. Oh ia ambilah kotak liontin dan cincin didalam laci itu,sebagai hadiah pernikahanmu. Aku harap kamu menyukainya Hime. Dan satu lagi apa aku boleh menciummu untuk yang terakhir kalinya?" sebelum Hinata menjawab pria yang sebagai calon suami Hinata angkat bicara, "Tentu !Naruto,maafkan aku. Aku mengambil Hime-mu , hiduplah bersamanya, buatlah Hinata bahagia. Hanya itu permintaanku." Naruto sangat terkejut mendengar pengakuan Kiba "dan satu lagi yang harus kamu ketahui, aku dan Hinata sudah membatalkan pernikahan kami. Hiduplah bahagia dengannya,karena aku tahu Hinata sangat menyangimu. Dan hanya kamu yang bisa membahagiakan Hinata."

.

.

.

Naruto yang mendengar pemaparan kiba pun sangat terkejut dan terlihat Hinata meneteskan air matanya, dia tidak tahu harus senang atau bahagia . "kiba terimakasih sudah memberikan kesempatan untuk membahagiakan hinata,tetapi aku tidak bisa. Hinata sudah menjadi milikmu dan aku akan bahagia jika Kalian bahagia. Dan mungkin ini hal terakhir yang ingin kusampaikan padamu, bahagiakan dia jangan kau membuatnya menangis sedetikpun. Berjanjilah," Naruto mengucapkan kalimat tersebut dengan nafas yang tidak teratur. "wakata,yasoshirou naruto aku sangat berterimakasih padamu." kiba pun memeluk naruto dan naruto pun membisikan sesuatu pada kiba, "kiba,aku boleh berbicara 4 mata dengan hinata?" Hanya anggukan kepala yang diterima Naruto.

.

.

.

"Hinata,kemarilah. Kau bahagiakan mendapatkan dia,aku sangat senang bisa mengenalmu dan bisa merajut kasih denganmu." tiba-tiba Hinata menangis dan memeluk Naruto, "kau tidak mengerti. Aku hanya bisa bahagia denganmu,jangan tinggalkan aku." dalam dekapan hinata,Naruto mengucapkan sesuatu "Hime,kau tidak boleh seperti itu . Aku belum tentu bisa membahagiakanmu. Jadi kau tidak boleh egois dan kau harus berjanji akan membahagiakan kiba seperti kau membahagiakanku. Tuhan terimakasih telah memberi moment bahagia ini." kalimat itu ditutup beriringan dengan senyum dan mata naruto yang akan terpejam selamanya. "aku berjanji Naruto,aku berjanji," dan hinata sangat kaget ketika tubuh pria yang dipelukannya menjadi dingin dan tanpa ia sadari Naruto telah pergi meninggalkan seluruh kampung desa tempat ia dilahirkan. Tangisan Hinata memecahkan keheningan yang diluar. Mereka pun masuk dengan tergesa-gesa "hinata ada apa dengan Naruto?" pertanyaan pun datang kembali dari sahabatnya Naruto "Dobe apa yang terjadi padamu?" hinata hanya menangis melihat keadaan naruto yang sedang diselamatkan oleh gondaime. 'apa aku harus memakai jurus ini.' gumamnya dalam hati, "tsunade-sama biar aku yang akan mengobatinya." Hinata pun mempersiapkan seluruh acara ritual untuk mengembalikan nyawa naruto. "Hinata-sama apa yang kau lakukan? Jangan lakukan itu, kau akan mati," neji pun mendekati hinata tapi usahanya sia-sia karena daerah hinata sudah dilindungi tembok berdominasi chakra yang kuat. "aku tidak takut mati," dan hinata pun memulainya,perlahan dinding chakra itu menghilang dan hinata pun berhasil memberikan nyawanya ke naruto "akhirnya jurusku sempurna." hinata pun terkolek lemas dipelukan neji "sebenarnya jurus tadi itu apa?" tsunade berusaha menyembuhkan hinata ,"hentikan tsunade-sama itu sia-sia karena kini hinata sudah tiada. Jurus ini digunakan untuk menghidupkan orang yang sudah mati." tiba-tiba dari belakang terdengar suara yang sudah familiar "hinata,apa yang terjadi denganmu?" nejipun menjelaskan kepada naruto. "kenapa kau sampai berbuat begini untukku? Aku telah menyia-nyiakanmu! Kenapa Hinata?" naruto sangat merasa bersalah "berjanjilah jangan menyia-nyiakan hidupmu" nejipun menatap naruto serius. "hn,aku tidak akan menyia-nyiakannya. Trimakasih Hinata, aku mencintaimu."

.

.

.

Setelah kepergian hinata Naruto selalu mengingat janji neji kepadanya. Dan impian Naruto menjadi kenyataan ,ia dilantik menjadi hokage . "trimakasih Hinata tanpamu aku tidak akan menjadi seperti ini." ia bergumam dalam hati dan melihat ke langit sambil membayangkan wajah yang kini tidak akan pernah ia lihat lagi.

.

.

.

Trimakash telah membacanya maaf kurang nyambung dengan judulnya hehe

Yang penting happy, tolong reviewnya :)


End file.
